


Meine Liebe

by TheFaceofaMouse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snuggling, ummm - Freeform, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaceofaMouse/pseuds/TheFaceofaMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean teaches Marco some German. Much dorking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meine Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dumb headcanon thingy that like Jean is half French Half German and has a kind of weird accent and Marco thinks it's really cute??
> 
> so umm yeah my German is really rusty and bad and wow I'm sorry if I offend native German speakers?? But yeah, enjoy!
> 
> also FIRST FANFIC EVER POSTED ANYWHERE WOWIE. 
> 
> <3
> 
> EDIT: My German was embarrassingly bad so I am fixing it via the suggestions in the comments. Thank you so much for offering the fixes, guys!!!

Jean and Marco lie on their stomachs in their bunk, their arms touching to escape the chill.

"So you're French-German, right?"

"More German than French."

Marco smiled a soft, intrigued grin.

"That's so interesting! You're bilingual? Trilingual? I've only ever heard you speak English and some German."

"Trilingual, yeah," Jean rubbed his neck, unsure why Marco found him so interesting. He adored the attention nonetheless.

"Is that why your accent is so weird?"

"It's not weird!" Jean blushed just so, and Marco had to laugh a little.

"It's a little weird," Marco's voice was friendly, and slightly teasing, but his eyes were half lidded as he smiled and watched as Jean's blush deepened. He rested a cheek in his palm. "Can you teach me?"

Jean's lip pursed in consideration. "Which do you want to learn?"

"Mmm, German." Marco sang.

"Okay, um... Here, say after me,"

Marco sat a little closer, brightening up and focusing his attention on Jean, like a fresh faced student.

"Ich heisse Jean," he spoke slowly so that Marco could track along.

"Isch... Ick, hasse, Jean...??" Marco's accent was off, and his pronunciation was confused, but it was adorable all the same to Jean.

"Nein, nein," Jean laughed. "You say Marco, not Jean. You are saying 'my name is Marco,' see?"

"Ooohh, gosh," Marco smiled and blushed. He felt a little silly.

"Ich Heisse Jean," he repeated, and motion for Marco to try again.

"Ich... Heisse... Marco?"

"Gut, gut," Jean laughed. "Your accent is terrible," he smiled adoringly.

"I'm English! What do you want?" Marco defended, but Jean decided he liked hearing Marco try out his native tongue, so he continued the lesson.

"Okay, okay. Here's another," Jean thought for a moment, then grinned to himself. "Repeat exactly after me; ich bin ein grosser Dummkopf," he nodded eagerly for Marco to repeat.

"You're trying to make me say something dumb! I can see it in your face!!" Marco pushed at Jean, who swayed gently away, then came back to prod Marco.

"Go on, say it! Bitte sag es," Jean spoke naturally, unlike his earlier German sentences, and the words flowed off his tongue with smooth elegance. Marco touched Jean's face, tracing his cheek.

"Can't I just listen to you speak German to me?" Marco's eyes were going half lidded again, and his voice was low and quiet. Jean shook his head, despite the glowing warmth in his belly.

"Nein Liebling. Sag es und dann können wir tun was du willst," Jean could tell he was impressing Marco, and it made him feel so big. He loved how easily Marco was impressed by him. It did wonders for his ego, but never bloated it.

"I don't know what you're saying, but it's attractive," Marco rest his head on the pillow, looking up at Jean under his lashes. That view of Marco was a personal favorite of Jean's.

"Okay okay, we'll say something different." Jean compromised. He thought once again, then knew exactly what he wanted to hear Marco say. "Sag: Ich liebe dich sehr.." Jean nodded for Marco to try.

"You're trying to tease me again!"

"No, I promise!" He repeated the phrase for him again, slowly. "Ich liebe dich sehr."

"Ich...leebe...deek... Zer?"

Jean smiled warmly, unable to control his urge to kiss Marco on the cheek, nipping his with his lips.

"Ich dich auch, mein Schatz."

Marco blushed, as if he was able to intuit what they were saying. But he wanted to hear it for sure.

"What are we saying," he asked quietly, brushing Jean's hair around the edge of his face.

"I love you so much," Jean informed. Marco's smile deepened, and he leaned in for a long kiss, humming gently against Jean's mouth.

"I love you, too," Marco replied after he pulled away. Their gazes were locked, and these small, soft moments they shared were some of their most cherished.


End file.
